Ayo and Maka
by Chucklemaniac
Summary: Maka befriends a miester named Ayo after a battle and the two fall in love. Will they be able to keep their secret from the rest of the gang as big problems emerge? This is one of those stories that get better the further you go! Maka x O.C. (Second and third books can be found on my profile, any support will be awesome for me :P)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A New Mission?

"Today you will join with your partners for a squid dissection, you will label all the organs and their functions. This assignment is due by the end of class." Stein stated in his emotionless tone to the classroom, twisting the screw in his head. The class was large and had multiple tiers of seats that formed a semi-circle around the stage where Stein taught his class. The large blackboard that covered the back wall was plastered with diagrams and pictures of organs and squid parts.

"Blackstar, Maka, and Kid with their weapons report to the Death Room immediately." A voice sounded over the intercom.

"Hm, I wonder what this could be." Blackstar stated as the gang walked down the hall.

"I would think we would be at least two-star miesters after the battle with the Kishin." Soul said.

"Maybe this could be about that?" Maka asked.

"I doubt it." Kid replied.

"Wazzap, wazzap, good to see yyyooooouuu!" Death said in his overly comical kid voice. Small clouds were floating in the fake curved sky above his head. "I have a very important mission for you kids today!"

"We're not kids anymore, I defeated the Kishin you know." Blackstar replied in his usual selfish snobby tone.

"Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty, you will go to Arachnophobia's old layer and check to see any signs of recent activity." Death said ignoring Blackstar's last statement.

"I thought Arachnophobia is dead." Kid replied with his emotionless statement.

"Yeah, who cares about some old dead witch anyway?" Patty replied, still focused on coloring a giraffe.

"We have to make sure that the organization does not start again, if you find part of the organization still standing, I want it destroyed. Good luck!" Death replied, making the peace symbol with his huge box hands.

"Why do we have to bring this many people?" Maka asked.

"I want to make sure you'll be able to deal with the rest of the organization if it stands." Death said.

"Finally, we have something to do, it's a lot cooler than sitting around in Steins class." Soul said with arrogance as the gang walked out of the room.

I am only posting like 1 or 2 chapters a day, otherwise it will go too fast! If you have any suggestions AFTER you read the story, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Who's Ayo and Honoo?

The air was damp as the morning fog rolled into the collapsed ruins of Arachnophobia's layer, the partial crumbled walls of where Death had smashed the castle with Brew was now overgrown with vines and green mosses. The gang walked in silence as the darkness looming in the entrance lay ahead.

"Wow, all this overgrown moss and bad smells are giving me a headache." Soul complained. "Uncool."

"Oh no, what if there are ghosts in there!?" Liz cried as they neared the entrance.

"Come on Liz, you can't tell me your still scared of ghosts after battling the Kishin." Kid replied.

"Wait, I sense a soul inside the building, and I recognize it from somewhere." Maka interrupted.

"Tsubaki! Enchanted Sword Mode!" Blackstar yelled. Tsubaki transformed into a long black sword with shadow-like lightning curling around the blade. A small boney man walked out of the shadows into the entrance. He wore a black top hat and had a long, skinny needle as a nose that sharpened to a point.

"Mosquito!" The group chorused as he continued to walk further out of the shadows.

"So, you little brats have decided to come again, ha, you won't defeat me this time, I have a friend." Mosquito replied in an rusty voice.

"What! How did I miss the other one?" Maka stated as Giriko walked out behind Mosquito.

"Time to cut you brats into pieces!" Giriko replied as he lifted his leg to show a running chain that ran down the back of his leg and back up his front, Mosquito grew two more needles from his face.

"How dare you ruin your symmetry!" Kid yelled with an angry expression, "Liz, Patty!"  
The sisters transformed into duel pistols that Kid held upside down, his pinkies on the triggers.

"Soul, transform!" Maka said as the gang stood side by side in a line. Soul transformed into a black and red scythe that was as tall as Maka.

Kid began shooting as Maka ran towards Mosquito and Blackstar ran towards Giriko. Maka sliced a needle off of Mosquito as Blackstar blocked a curb stomp from Giriko. Mosquito transformed to a large buff ball of muscle with short stumpy legs, Giriko did a backflip and relaunched himself in the air towards Blackstar. Maka, Blackstar, and Kid blocked the duo's attack and fell back.

"Honoo, Sonic Skill!" A distant voice said. Both sides launched towards each other when a strike of blue flashed between them, knocking them back. They turned to see a white, skinny, short boy with blue eyes and blonde hair that went down a little past his ears. He wore a black hat with a blue brim that faced backwards. He held two blue thin swords that were slightly curved back at the tips.

"Who are you? We were in the middle of a battle and you interrupted us!" Blackstar said loudly.

"I am Ayo." He replied while pointing a sword to either side. "Are you the DWMA, and Arachnophobia?" Ayo guessed. Both sides nodded suspiciously at the newcomer as he added,

"Then it looks as if its a 3 v.s. 3 battle."

"Fine then, If that's what you want, Blackstar, you can easily handle the, um, kid, over here and we'll take care of the rest." Kid said as the group split.

"Your going to get a taste of the kid who is going to surpass God!" Blackstar yelled as he charged at Ayo.

Ayo blocked his hit with one sword while he lunged with the other. Blackstar ducked and swung a high kick towards Ayo's head. Ayo ducked underneath and spun an under-kick knocking out Blackstar's other foot. As he fell, Ayo spun again and went to do an uppercut with both swords underneath Blackstar's back. Ayo's swords were deflected back as Kid shot both swords.

"You might as well run, your facing Death's son too, now" Kid said as he aimed his pistols at Ayo. Blackstar launched himself off the ground and stood in a defensive position next to Kid.

"I'm afraid you will be the one running." He replied with a determined tone, "Honoo, Scream Resonance!" He yelled.  
A mouth surfaced from both swords, and let out an ear-splitting scream that sent shock waves through the air.

"Do you really think that black blood will stop soul wavelengths? Ha!" Blackstar smirked as the duo charged at Ayo. As Ayo was busy blocking Kid's bullets, Blackstar ran around him and punched him in the back with his palm.

"Soul Force!" Blackstar yelled as he shot his wavelength into Ayo. He dropped to the ground as black blood splattered into the ground. Almost instantly, he got back into a defensive position and faced towards the duo.

"That's it, enough playing games! Lets go, Soul Resonance!" Ayo yelled.  
His swords burst into a bright blue flame that ran from the hilt to the end of the sword. He swung at the empty air, and an arch of ice formed and was flung at Kid.

"Honoo, Sonic Skill!"

A flash of blue light flew past Blackstar following the ice chunk, and as soon as Kid shot it, Ayo was right in front of him. He pushed off Kid with both legs, sending him flying. Ayo completed a full backflip landing him right in front of Blackstar. Ayo swung with both swords and Blackstar blocked.

"Ouch!" He yelped as Blackstar dropped his sword. He looked down to see a layer of ice over his sword."Tsubaki!" He yelled as she transformed, her skin bright red as she shivered.

"How dare you hurt Tsubaki like that!" Maka yelled as she charged Ayo. Kid looked back to see Mosquito and Giriko running back inside.

"This will teach you! Lets go, Soul Resonance!" Maka yelled as Soul transformed from a scythe to a large slightly transparent double-edged scythe. "Witch Hunter!" She yelled again as she swung at Ayo. He blocked swing after swing from Maka's weapon.

"Come on, why aren't you attacking already? What's wrong with you?" A voice from the swords spoke. "I am the one who decides what to do, not you Honoo!" Ayo replied as he continued to block Maka's blows.

"Look out!" Kid yelled in surprise as Mosquito and Giriko both jumped out of the shadows and lunged for Maka. Ayo jumped inbetween Maka and the attackers and swung a blow hard enough to knock them on their backs. Already tired and defeated once more, Mosquito and Giriko retreated back into the entrance. Ayo turned towards Maka and gave a short, un-readable expression, then ran off into the woods.

Tsubaki was leaning heavily on Blackstar from her burns, and Kid was trying to rub off the red mark left on his chest.

"Why did he have to hit me 2 inches to the left!" He said in a distressed tone.

"What was with that Ayo kid, and how did he beat you?" Maka asked as they followed the large path of fallen trees Death left behind.

"Ha! He didn't beat me! He was the one who ran off!" Blackstar quickly replied.

"He was going easy on you too." Kid added on.

"You guys are just jealous because a girl beat your opponent!" Maka replied teasingly.

"No, for some reason he really was. He never attacked when he was battling you, even his own weapon was confused!" Kid retorted.

"Hmmm, I guess your right, but why would he do that?"

"Maybe he didn't want to hit a girl..."

"He hurt Tsubaki." Blackstar added in.

"I don't know, I'll ask dad if he knows who this Ayo kid is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Death's Suspicions?

"So, how did it go?" Death asked Kid.

"Well, all was well until we reached the castle." Kid replied.

"And.."

"We ran into Mosquito and Giriko, they were at the castle."

"You got them, right?"

"No, another boy was there, Ayo."

"Really, was he on Arachnophobia's side?"

"No, he was on his own, he is against the DWMA and Arachnophobia."

"What happened?"

"We got split up, 3 v.s. 3, it didn't go well, Mosquito and Giriko ran off, and Ayo..."

"Go on.."

"He fought off Blackstar and I, but when Maka started to attack, he was acting strange."

"How?"

"It was almost like he didn't want to hurt her..."

"That IS strange.."

"Do you know him, father?"

"Yes, I do."

"What is his past? Why does he hate the DWMA?"

"A long time ago, when he went to the academy, he was bullied a lot, and after a while, he ran away. He said that all the academy students were selfish and greedy, and that one day he would get revenge. That was the last we ever saw him."

"I don't understand, if he hates the DWMA, why didn't he join Arachnophobia's side of the battle?"

"Even though he hates the academy, he is not an evil person, he collects Kishin eggs, just like we do."

"Hmmmmm..."

"Kid, send Maka to the last place Ayo was seen and have her track him, I want him brought here."

"What? Why are you sending Maka? He beat me and Blackstar, are you sure it's safe?" Kid blurted out.

"Well, if he does not want to hurt her, she is safer than if you were to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Search for Ayo Begins?

The forest was teeming with life, the warm sun bathing light on the forest. The leaves cast shadows creating spots on the forest floor as Maka walked, tracking Ayo.

"However good he is at battling, he is NOT good at hiding his trail." Maka said as she followed the thin trail of broken twigs and footprints, "I don't even have to search for his soul!"

"You still need to be on guard, Maka" Soul replied in a slightly echoed voice.

"Wait, I sense his soul, he is nearby!" Maka interrupted as she broke into a run through the path.

They stopped at a small clearing with a small house in the center. "Hmmm, he is underneath the house..." Maka said as they headed for the entrance. The house had no door or windows and was overgrown with vines and mosses.

"Are you sure he is in HERE?" Soul asked.

"Positive." Maka replied as she cautiously walked inside.

The house was dark and dusty, light filtering in from the windows. Maka was peering into every room, checking for any way to get below ground. She peered into an abandoned bedroom closet and found a staircase that led down under the house. Cobwebs were collected at the edges and corners, and all was quiet. Maka slowly walked down the concrete stairs, she turned at the bottom to find a hallway with a door at the end. There was a dim light flowing through the small window.

"He is in that room." Maka said.

Maka ran towards the door at full speed. Using the scythe, she propped up and knocked the door off its hinges with both feet, sending it flying across the room. She peered inside to find a small unpainted room with a lantern on a coffee table in the center with a single recliner next to it.

"Honoo, Defence Skill!" Maka turned to see Ayo and his swords with a green flame on them.

"Great, the DWMA must really hate me, they sent YOU to fight me." Ayo said in a distressed tone.

"I am not here to fight." Maka replied.

"Hey look, it's the girl you-"

"SHUT UP!" Ayo loudly interrupted Honoo as he started to put the double swords back into their sheaths, blushing heavily.

"Hey, what are you doing Ayo? She has a weapon, are you sure she is not going to attack?" Honoo said.

Ayo stood for a moment, then looked at Maka with a questioning expression. As Maka began to set Soul against the wall, Ayo finished putting his swords away. He pulled up a chair and sat, gesturing for Maka to sit in the recliner. She caustiously sat for a moment, then relaxed as she saw nothing happened.

"So, if you are not here to fight, um, then, what are you here for?" Ayo asked, hiding his blushes.

"Lord Death wants you to come with me to the DWMA."

"What! Why would I want to go back there!" Ayo replied

"Why not?"

"Everyone there is just..." Ayo paused for a moment and stared at Maka.

"Just what?"

"Well... Okay, I'll go with you.." Ayo replied.

"That wasn't too hard." Soul said, still in weapon form leaning on the wall.

"Is this some kind of trick? I thought you were against the DWMA? You hurt Tsubaki really badly!" Maka added.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry for that, that was unintentional."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Hmmmm, when we get to the academy, you can say sorry to the gang there, then we will believe you." Soul replied

"Oh, well, if that's what you want..."

Ayo stood up and walked up to where the door once stood, Maka picked up Soul and followed him out of the house. Ayo followed Maka into the forest, leaving the abandoned house behind. The group walked in silence as they trekked through the path of fallen trees.

Maka, Soul, and Ayo walked into the Death Room where Kid, Patty, Liz, Stien, Blackstar and Tsubaki were already waiting.

"Sorry about what happened Tsubaki, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ayo said as they walked past the gang. Blackstar was giving a death stare and Kid had an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's okay," Tsubaki replied "I'm fine."

"No, it's not fine! I won't let him hurt you ever again!" Blackstar retorted. Ayo and Tsubaki gave a look of understanding to each other, and then Ayo walked up to Death.

"Wwwaaaazzzaaapp! Long time no see." Death said.

"Yes, I know, why do you bring me here?" Ayo replied.

"Because I want you to join the academy!"

"What! Why? It's obvious I'm not wanted here!"

"Yeah!" Blackstar added "I don't want him here!"

"He hurt Tsubaki!" Liz stated.

"It's okay, I'm fine guys." Tsubaki replied quietly.

"I want him here bacause of his skill and the fact that he has the same goals as the academy." Death replied with authority.

"Honestly Death, I don't think I could ever fit in the academy, not after what happened last time."

"I am sure you will be fine, Crona was like that too."

"Who's Crona?"

"You will meet her later after I give you a tour of the academy" Maka replied.

"Alrighty then, off you go."

"As long as you don't get in my way, you'll be fine." Blackstar retorted.

As the gang walked out of the Death Room, Stein walked up to Death.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on Ayo?" Stien said.

"Why would you need to do that?" Death replied.

"I'm just curious, Ayo has already attended this school, so he doesn't need a tour, right? Don't you think it's weird that Maka said she was going to be the one giving the tour, even though nobody asked her to?"

"Well, that is an interesting observation, something fishy on going on with them." Death replied.

"I'll keep an eye on them then."

"No, Stein, that won't be nessesary."

"Why? Don't you think something is going on?"

"I am sure Maka is not planning something with Ayo, she is a very loyal person you know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Maka's Tour?

"And this is your room." Maka said to Ayo. The walls were made of concrete and weren't painted. The floor was carpeted with a light brown color. The bed had one sheet and blanket and the frame was painted black. There was a dresser with a mirror in one corner and a room in the other corner to a bathroom.

"Now that you have seen your room, I'll take you to Crona, he is very shy like you, but once you get to know him you guys might become good friends." Maka added.

They walked down the hall and a few doors down Maka turned to one and knocked. The door opened to reveal a tall skinny boy dressed in black. He had pink hair that went a little past his ears.

"Wh-who is this?" Crona stuttered in a girly voice.

"This is Ayo, he is rejoining the academy." Maka replied.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you." Crona said while holding a shaky hand. "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too."

"So, are you friends with Maka? Is that why you came back?" Crona asked.

"Oh, umm..." Ayo stuttered. Maka smiled as she saw Ayo attempt to hide his blushing.

"That's what happened to me too, I ran away from the academy because I thought I didn't fit in, Maka brought me back though. I'm glad she did." Crona added.

"Well, we might as well be heading back." Maka replied hastily. "We will see you tomorrow."

"But you just got here?!" Crona said with a confused look.

Maka ignored Crona and they both walked in silence as they headed down the hallway. "So, is that the reason you came back?" Maka pressed on. "You wanted to be friends?"

"Well, um, yeah, I guess..."

"You have to hide emotions better if you don't want people to figure out that you like me. You can stop stuttering whenever someone mentions us together, for a start." Maka said teasingly.

"Wha-? How did you-"

"It's not hard to know what your thinking, you wear your emotions on your sleeves." Maka interrupted.

"Can you promise me not to tell anybody?" Ayo stopped to ask, blushing heavily.

Maka smiled, "Don't worry about me, you have to worry about YOU telling other people."

"What is Soul going to think? He would probably kill me if he figured out!" Ayo replied in a worried voice.

"Like I said, I won't tell anyone, just stop blushing and stuttering and you should be just fine." Maka replied. Ayo nodded and gave a happy smile as he ran off down the hallway.

"So, where is Ayo?" Maka jumped and turned to see Stein standing behind her, his glasses reflecting a blue glare.

"You nearly scared me to death!" She stated.

"You know that Ayo once went to this school, right?"

"Yes.." Maka replied questionably, not sure where the conversation was going.

"If you knew that he had gone to the school before, why did you want to give him a tour?"

"Oh, I just thought he would want to get away from Blackstar and Kid, they really don't like him, you know..."

"That makes sense, why did you want to give him a tour though?" Stein asked again.

"I had to come up with some excuse to get him away... They believed it, right?" Maka asked questioningly.

"Yes, they did." Stein replied with a yawn, "It's late, you should get to bed soon." He added.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Maka replied.

She watched as the tall professor walked down the hallway out of sight.

"Whew," Maka said to herself, "That was a close one..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Blackstar an Ayo's Battle?

"For today's assignment we will be practicing on our Soul Resonance and enabling it faster." Stein spoke to the class. "If you are battling a person and you decide to do Soul Resonance, your opponent will not stand there and wait as you get stronger, they could attack and keep you from doing Soul Resonance. Being faster gives you the upper hand." Stein explained.

"Ayo and Blackstar, you two go first. The first person to enable Soul Resonance first does not have to do today's assignment." Stein said with a smirk on his face.

"Great, he had to chose those two..." Maka said.

"When I beat you, you have to carry my books for the rest of the week!" Blackstar retorted.

"And when if I win?" Ayo added.

"You won't." Blackstar replied.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" They chorused.

Honoo developed its bright blue flame milliseconds before Blackstar could use Shield Star.

"Looks like I am book carrier free!" Ayo said with a smile.

"You know what, we're taking this outside!" Blackstar replied angrily, "Then I can avenge Tsubaki!" He added.

"I beat you once, isn't that enough."

"What! You ran away!"

"Yeah, after beating you, Maka was doing a better job of fending me off."

"You were going easy on her!"

"I-I was not!" He stuttered.

"We're too! How about this, when I win, you have to admit to the class that you were going easy on Maka." Blackstar retorted.

"Alright, it's a deal."

Blackstar and Ayo shook hands and rushed out the door at full speed. "Great" Stein explained to the class, "Maybe we can learn something from this..." He said sarcastically.

Ayo and Blackstar were already facing each other when Stein rolled out the school entrance in his chair. Blackstar made the first move, charging him at full speed. Ayo blocked his sword and swiped at his head with the other. Blackstar ducked and went to do a high kick, but realized his mistake from last time. He stopped mid kick and jumped straight up, dodging Ayo's under-kick. Blackstar turned the other way and went to do a high kick with his other foot. Ayo blocked his foot with the blunt edge of one sword and kicked his chest with both legs, pushing Blackstar back. Ayo and Blackstar looked at each other with a determined glance. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" they chorused. A circle of shadows surrounded Blackstar as Honoo burst into blue flames.

"That's a cool ability." Stein stated as they charged into battle.

"What is that flame anyway? How did it burn Blackstar but freeze Tsubaki?" Maka asked, trying to ignore the ongoing fight.

"It's called a sub-zero flame. The temperature of the blade is extremely cold, it also looks like it might have purification abilities too."

"Purification?"

"Yes, much like your Genie Hunter can drive out evil souls, the flame looks as if it can have the same effect." Stein finished. Blackstar and Ayo were still battling, delivering blow after blow to each other. Blackstar couldn't get a hold on on Ayo because the light from his blade was ruining his shadows. Ayo couldn't gain on Blackstar because his shadows were blocking the light. Eventually, Blackstar had pinned Ayo to the ground.

"Well fought, I guess you win." Ayo replied as Blackstar hauled him off the ground.

"Even?"

"Even."

Blackstar and Ayo shook hands, grins swept across their faces, "You still have to tell the class that you took it easy on Maka!" Blackstar teased.

"Oh no, please no!" Ayo pleaded in a worried tone.

"Fine, you don't have to, but you DO have to tell me ANY secret I ask for." Blackstar said with a large grin on his face.

"Okay, I guess, what do you want to know?"

"Nothing yet, I'll wait for something BIG to come up." Blackstar smirked.

_Please review, It's helps me with ideas. Also, I will continue to update. (There's like 14 chapters for the first part.) Thanks! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Just say 8, dammit!" - Kid

It was a perfect summer day, no clouds in sight, lush green forest smells overwhelmed the park as the roar of a river could be heard a distance away. The gang walked into the park that was teeming with small children screaming on the swings and monkey bars.

"Why did why come here?" Blackstar retorted as they passed through crowds of screaming children.

"We are not staying here, we are walking down the trails here." Maka replied.

"Why, it there a murderer there? A Kishin Egg? What?"

"Nothing, we are just going on a hike. Why, do you hate nature walks Blackstar?"

"Yes"

"Me too" Soul added in.

"I am sure there is something asymmetrical here I can fix." Kid replied.

"I'll go with you! Maybe we can see a giraffe!" Patty exclaimed.

"No, Patty, there are no giraffes here, they live in Asia or something." Liz replied.

"Most species live in Africa! Where did you go to school?" Kid asked.

"The same school as you, you just pay attention." Liz replied.

"I'll join you too, Maka." Tsubaki said in a quiet and calm voice. "Blackstar, will you behave?"

Blackstar never heard Tsubaki's question.

"Yeah, let's go someplace to eat!" Blackstar yelled, "Ayo, you coming?"

"Um, no, I'm going to hike too." Ayo stuttered.

"Okay, whatever, lets get moving, I'm starving!" Blackstar exclaimed.

"Why didn't you want to go with the guys Ayo?" Maka asked.

"Oh, ummm, I wanted to hike..." He replied hastily.

"Okay, let's get going then." Liz stated as the group walked towards the first steps of the trails.

The trail sloped downwards, mainly flat with the exception of the occational root that stuck out. Walls of dirt, root, and mosses formed on one side, a beautiful scenic view shown on the other side. A small stream wove between a grassy moorland below that lead to a bay. Trees lined the edge of the bowl shaped moorland and eagles were flying above the beach, searching for prey.

"First one to find a giraffe wins!" Patty exclaimed as she ran ahead on the trail.

"Patty! Ughhh." Liz mumbled as she ran after Patty.

Maka, Ayo, and Tsubaki walked in silence, listening to the trickle of the water below, the occational yelling of the two girls ahead. Tsubaki caught a mysterious glance from Maka.

"I'll check to see if the girls are okay." Tsubaki said as she walked ahead of the group. The two watched as she rounded the corner and disappeared behind the trees.

"So, what was the real reason you wanted to come with us?" Maka asked.

"Well, I, I wanted to go hiking..." Ayo blushed.

"Yeah, 'hiking'" Maka replied.

"If you know, why do you ask?" Ayo asked.

"It's funny to see you blush." Maka replied in a joking tone.

"Maka, can I ask you something?" He replied in a serious tone after a few moments of silence.

"Yep. What do you want to know?"

"Well it's just that... Well..."

"Well what?"

"Maka, do you-"

"They're okay, Patty just fell into a mud puddle." Tsubaki interrupted unknowingly.

"Oh, good, I was worried." Maka lied.

"Yeah..." Ayo replied in a sad tone.

Tsubaki stared at the two for a moment, creating an awkward silence.

"I'll take the other two to the restaurant where the boys are eating." Tsubaki stated.

"How do you know which restaurant their at?" Ayo asked.

"Bet you ten bucks it's the closest one to the park." Maka stated.

"I'll see you guys later, then." Tsubaki replied.

"See you later!" Maka and Ayo chorused.

The duo was silent until Tsubaki rounded the corner.

"So what was that question you were going to ask?" Maka pressed. "Oh, right... Well, what I wanted to ask you was-"

"Hey Tsubaki!" Blackstar yelled extending every vowel.

"Have you seen Tsubaki?" He interrupted.

"Yes, she was going to find you at the nearest restaurant." Maka replied with an impatient tone.

"Okay." Blackstar said hastily and ran off. Maka and Ayo waited until Blackstar rounded the corner.

"So, anyways, you were saying..." Maka said after more silence.

"Yeah, um, anyways, Maka, do you-"

"Hey Maka, how was the hike?" Soul said as he walked up the trail, interrupting the conversation again.

"Fine." Maka replied in an even more impatient tone.

"We heading back?" Soul replied.

"No, I was talking to Ayo about how we used Genie Hunter on Medusa to drive out her soul." Maka lied.

"Yeah, I was confused when I heard the news that Medusa was dead." Ayo said as he played along.

"Hmm, I'll see you at the academy then." Soul replied as he walked off. They waited until Soul rounded the corner. "So, as you were saying?" Maka said.

"Oh, well..." Ayo stalled as he was looking both ways.

"Yes?"

"Do you forgive me for hurting Tsubaki?" Ayo asked.

"Yes, I do, I don't think you really wanted to hurt Tsubaki."

"Okay, thanks." Ayo replied with a saddened look.

Maka watched as he ran off ahead to the others.

Why did he want to be alone to ask a simple question?

"That wasn't what he wanted to tell me." Maka mumbled to herself.

"Whyyyyyyy!" Kid yelled, throwing a fit on the ground.

"It is okay, it's not your fault!" Patty was explaining. Most of the children were gone, but a few still remained. Kid was crying in front of a swing, one chain was lower than the other side.

"I'm an asymmetrical piece of garbage!" Kid cried. "How can I take over my dad's position as a Reaper if I can't even swing right!" Kid cried.

"Don't worry Kid, I am sure you will make a great leader!" Liz tried to comfort Kid. "I don't think swinging is required to be a Reaper." Patty added.

"Really? Do you mean it?" Kid asked. His tears starting to fade.

"Of course!" Liz said.

Kid smiled, "Your right," he began, wiping the tears from his eyes, "But I am going talk to the manager about this!" He added.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A night to remember?

"Today is the party for the founding of the academy! So there will be no homework for today." Stein told the class as the bell rang.

"Crona, you should come to the party, you know, as a student this time." Maka stated.

"Oh, no, I really can't, I -" Crona tried to explain.

"Oh come on, it will be fun!" Maka interrupted.

"Oh, okay..."

"You should come too, Ayo." Maka stated.

"Oh, no, I really can't, I -"

"Oh, come on, it will be fun!" Maka repeated.

"Well, I guess I could..."

Maka smiled and walked ahead of Crona and Ayo.

"What are the parties like anyway?" Ayo asked Crona.

"I don't know, I haven't been to one." Crona replied.

"I guess we'll find out." Ayo replied.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Crona replied in his silent voice.

"You really don't want to go to the party, don't you?" Ayo asked Crona.

"No, I don't.." Crona said. "I'm just not used to being used around so many people." He added.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I want to go either." Ayo replied.

"You should go.." Crona said.

"What? Why?" Ayo replied.

"To make Maka happy, she likes you a lot, you know."

"What? How do YOU know?"

"You can't tell?"

"Oh, um, no."

"Your lucky, I wouldn't know how to deal with that!" Crona said.

"Come on guys lets go!" Maka said as she peered around the corner.

"Coming!" Crona said as she followed, leaving Ayo behind.

"I am just like Crona.." Ayo muttered to himself, "I don't know what to do..."

"I just love this school, I mean, look at the symmetry!" Kid exclaimed as they neared the entrance.

"Only you would care about that." Liz stated.

"Symmetry can be amazing sometimes..." Ayo replied.

"What, you like symmetry too?" Kid replied in a surprised tone.

"Well, not to the extent you do, but yes." Ayo replied.

Kid was wearing a white tuxedo, with a black cartoon skull on his collar, completely symmetrical. Liz and patty were wearing a black dress with a white trim on the bottom. Ayo was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and blue tie, his blonde hair laid down flat with no special hair-style. Soul also was wearing a black tuxedo. He wore a red tie with a white undershirt. Blackstar was trying to get comfortable in his tuxedo as Tsubaki was trying to straighten it out.

"It really itches!" Blackstar exclaimed.

"But you look really nice." Tsubaki said, her white dress sparkling in the moonlight.

"WAIT!" Kid yelled.

The group stopped in mid step.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked.

"Your symmetry is off!" Kid yelled in a distressed tone.

"Oh dear lord help us..." Liz stated with annoyance. "Hey, don't touch me there!" Liz said in a surprised tone.

"Ouch!" Kid said as Liz smacked him. "I'll fix it." She finished.

"Can we get moving now please, we are going to be late for my speech!" Kid said.

"You were the one holding us back." Soul complained.

The gang walked up the the large entrance. Maka and Crona were waiting. Crona was wearing his usual outfit. Maka was wearing a short, red silk dress, her emerald green eyes shining in the moonlight. A content smile wiped across her face as Ayo walked up the stairs.

"You came." Maka said in a surprised voice.

"Uh, yeah." Ayo stalled.

Maka smiled and ran to the top of the stairs.

"You coming?" Maka said with a large smile, the moonlight shining on her blonde hair.

"I, I -"

"Come on, the party won't come to you, your just like Crona!" Maka said as she grabbed Ayo's hand and hauled him up the stairs.

"Come on!" Maka said excitedly as she dragged him inside, Ayo blushing heavily. Ayo turned to see Kid glaring at him suspiciously as they passed the entryway.

"So there's the food table..." Maka began, pointing her finger to a large table. The table was a white fold-up table with large plates holding a veriety of foods, some he had never seen before. "That is the lounge..." Maka pointed to a large clearing filled with red leather couches and fancy wooden tables where people were talking and eating food. "And over there is the dance floor..." Maka finished. The floor was made of a white tile that was completely unoccupied, there were a few teachers in a small room on the roof.

"Why is nobody dancing?" Ayo asked.

"Because the party just started and they are not ready yet." Maka explained. "They start the dancing after mostly everybody has eaten."

"Oh."

"So... Do you know how to dance?" Maka replied after a few moments of silence, still holding his hand.

"Me? Um, yeah, my dad taught me how to dance because he said one day..." Ayo paused.

"One day what?" Maka pressed. He dared not complete what he had began to say. Ayo began to blush again.

"Oh look, they have brownies!" Ayo quickly changed the subject. He turned to walk to the table, but Maka never let go. "Come on, you can tell me." Maka said, a slight blush showing on each cheek.

"He said that one day I would have to impress the girl I like.." Ayo finished, desperately trying to hide his blushing.

"Then I guess you'll be leading tonight." Maka giggled. Before Ayo could even blink, she turned and ran off towards the food table.

"Wow, I didn't even ask..." Ayo murmured to himself, "Maybe she really does like me..."

"Wazzap, wazzap, waaazzzaaapp! Today we are celebrating a very important day today!" Death spoke in his overly comical kid voice. "We all know what happened last time, but don't worry. Not only is Medusa, Arachnophobia, AND the Kishin dead, but we have established guards too." Death explained. Death stepped off stage and Kid walked in front, papers in hand. He cleared his throat before starting.

"You have all come here to bestow the founding of the DWMA, the safety net of this world, the national symbol for the protection of peace, the prevention of evil." Kid explained in a fancy tone. "The only place where you can find true...- Hey! What are you doing up there!" Kid yelled, "Your ruining my speech!"

"I can't let you have all the attention!" Blackstar yelled from the beam above. He jumped down, the air scattering the papers out of his hand.

"Noooo! My speech, my symmetry!" Kid yelled. Blood spat from his mouth and he fell to the floor, a fountain of blood spouting from his nose.

"Alright, nothin' to see here, enjoy the food!" Death waved as Liz and Patty dragged Kid off the stage.

Ayo poked at the food on his plate with his fork. There was shrimp, some sort of pasta with white sauce and chicken, and a fish-like meat that he had no idea what it was. He wasn't very hungry anyways. His mind was whirling after what Crona told him. "What am I going to do?" He murmured to himself.

"Hey, you coming?" A voice said in the doorway. Maka was smiling as she walked up to Ayo. "The dancing is about to start!" Maka said. "Come on!"

Maka grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat.

"No time to waste!" Maka said as she dragged him over to the dance floor. The floor wasn't white now, all the tiles were a different color, changing after a few moments. The soft sound of a piano was playing over the speakers, the tempo slow. Maka headed for the corner where it was mostly concealed.

"There, now you don't have to worry about people seeing you." Maka said teasingly.

She held out both hands and waited for Ayo. He hesitated for a second, and then joined hands. They rocked side to side, in rhythm with the song. Ayo's heart was racing. He thought it was going to explode if he stayed any longer, but he didn't stop, to stunned to do anything but keep dancing. They moved in closer, and Ayo could feel Maka's heartbeat. It was calming as her heart beat to the rhythm of the song, it wasn't racing like his. Maka looked up to him, her green eyes shining, a small blush on either side of her smile. She stared at what must have seemed like a million years, his gaze locked with hers. Ayo didn't attempt to hide his blushing, he felt unusually comfortable dancing with Maka. A warm, undescribable feeling spread through him. _Is this what it feels like to like a girl? _He thought.

"I wish I could do this forever." He said with a smile.

"Me too." She said. Both were now blushing heavily, but Ayo didn't care, he never wanted this moment to end.

"So, how's it going?"

"Wha?!" They both chorused. "What are you doing here? Go away!"

Blackstar was standing in front of the two, giving a suspicious glare. Without saying a word, Blackstar turned and ran.

"Nooo!" They both chorused as they Maka chased Blackstar around the corner, leaving Ayo behind. He was too stunned to even attempt to move. His heart was still racing. _What if Blackstar tells the gang? Soul will kill me. _Ayothought.

Maka came back after a few minuets, dragging Blackstar by the arm and wearing out his shoes as he tried to squirm away.

"Bbblllaaaaccckkksstttaaarrrr!" Maka yelled as she dragged him into the corner. "If you tell ANYBODY about what has happened, well, you don't want to find out!" Maka spit out the threat.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone, just please let go of me!" Blackstar yelled, partially chocked from Maka grabbing his collar.

"Good." She replied as she let him go. Blackstar ran off hastily throught the crowd. They both stood in silence as the music was still playing.

"I'm -" They both chorused.

"You go first..." Maka replied.

"I'm sorry, It's all my fault, I, I-"

"No, it is not your fault! You were not the cause of Blackstar showing up." Maka replied.

"Oh, well, you can go now..." Ayo stuttered.

"I wish that moment never ended..." Maka said.

"Me too, it was... I don't know."

"Well, the dancing goes on for a while longer."

Maka stared at him, the warm strange feeling engulfed him again, all he wanted to do was dance. Maka held out her hands again.

"But, what if Soul sees us?!" Ayo worried.

Maka smiled, "It's not like we're dating, Ayo."

"I'm just worried, that's all."

Maka leaned closer, "Don't worry, please." She begged.

"Okay, I won't." Ayo whispered back.

Maka and Ayo began to dance, but the music stopped as soon as they started.

"Okay, party's over kids, time to head home!" Death announced to the guests.

"Dammit." Ayo accidentally said aloud, blushing when he realized Maka heard.

"That's okay, we always have next year."

"That's too far away though." Ayo replied in a sad tone.

Maka leaned in closer and gave him a short kiss, but before he could even blink, she turned and ran into the crowd. He sat down, too stunned to even think about anything else, his mind whirling, he almost forgot how to breathe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A new secret is formed?

"Are you okay?" Kid asked suddenly. Ayo looked up to see Kid and himself the only people on the dance floor, in fact, the whole building! "How long have I been here? Where is everybody?" Ayo asked in a surprised tone.

"They all have left, they've been gone for over an hour, it's just the clean-up crew now." Kid replied.

Ayo stood up, his mind still stuck, how did this happen? His mind was on replay, the thought crossed his mind over and over again.

"Let me take you to the nurse." Kid replied.

"No, I'm fine... Really."

"No, did you hear any of the 8 questions I just asked you, after I told you about the clean-up crew? Kid asked. Ayo shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Let's take you to the nurse, you need help."

"Please no, I'm fine, honestly."

Kid hauled him up from the floor. "I don't care what you think, something is wrong with you." Kid replied.

Kid dragged Ayo across the dance floor and through a hallway behind the door, he led him down the darkened hallway and knocked on a door. Light was filtering in through the single window in the door. The door opened and there was a small woman with brown eyes and long black hair. She wore a white lab coat with a pocket on either side.

"Hello, is something wrong?" The lady asked in a gentle voice, her gaze fixed on Ayo.

"You need to check him Soma, he keeps on having random moments where you can't get his attention, I asked him 8 questions earlier and he didn't even even hear them!" Kid said in a worried tone.

"Eight questions?"

"Yes, eight, it's my favorite number because it is vertically and horizontally symmetrical." Kid replied.

"I'm fine, can I please just go?" Ayo asked, blushing slightly.

"Let me check you first..." Soma said as she pulled out a pair of stethoscopes.

"You can leave now, Kid, I can handle this from here."

"Thank you." Kid replied as he walked out the door.

Soma put the stethoscopes on his chest and listened for a moment. "Your heartbeat is really fast, let me take your temperature..." She said as she pulled out a thermometer from her drawer, she shoved it in his mouth and swiveled on her chair, pulling a blood pressure device out. "Temps fine." she said in a slightly surprised tone, she took the thermometer back and wrapped it around his arm and inflated it, writing something down in her notebook.

"Okay, your free to go now." Soma said

"Has something taken you by surprise recently?" She added as she put her equipment back. Ayo stopped in mid step. "Um, no, not at all, I'm fine really!" He said, slightly blushing.

"Okay then, one more thing..." Soma said. Her pupils widened as she stared straight into his chest, after a few moments, she put away her glasses and put them in her front pocket. "I remember when I had my first kiss." She said in a happy tone.

"WH- BUT, HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Ayo asked, starting to freak out, "Did you read my mind?!"

"No, it's pretty obvious and I can see your soul too, you should get some rest. Your starting to get symptoms of shock.."

"Shock?"

"Yep, that must have been one kiss, that's for sure. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone. You're secret safe with me!" She smiled.

"Oh, okay, thanks." He said with an uncontrollable blush, he ran out of the room and shut the door, panting heavily.

"Ow, my face!" Ayo jumped and whirled around to see Blackstar rubbing his nose.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Ayo asked.

"Yeah you slammed the door in my face!"

"Wait, we're you spying?" Ayo asked.

"Yes, okay, Kid told me too, don't get mad at me!"

"Kid? Why?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him! I'm not a servant!" Blackstar retorted.

"Do you want me to get Maka?" Ayo said with a threatening tone.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk, what do you want to know?"

"Why does Kid want to know about me?"

"He said that he overheard Lord Death's suspicions about you and Maka, they thought that you guys were planning something. Kid noticed the relationship growing between you guys and it was confirmed after I told Kid that I saw you guys dancing. He wanted me to spy in case something else happened, since you still owe me that promise." Blackstar blurted out.

"I, I don't know what to do!" Ayo blurted out as he sat against the wall. "Blackstar, what am I going to do?" He cried. "Well, I have to listen to Kid." Blackstar replied.

"What? Since when do you take orders from other people? Expecially Kid?"

"Wwwwaaaiiiitttt, your right!" Blackstar jumped. "Since when do I take orders from him! He has to pay!"

"Okay, maybe you can tell him a lie to throw him off!" Ayo suggested.

"Thanks for the idea, but I can come up with my own!" Blackstar retorted.

"Of course you can!" Ayo said. Blackstar ran down the hallway into the darkness.

"Good," Ayo muttered to himself, "Maybe this secret won't get out after all."

Ayo walked down the hall and through the door that led to the lounge. The clean-up crew was almost done as he walked to his room. Maka was sitting outside his door, her head down.

"Maka, is that you?" Ayo said in surprise. Maka looked up at Ayo, a smile across her face, "I didn't know how long you were going to be, where did you go?" Maka replied.

"I, I, I kind of zoned out after..." Ayo paused.

"After what?"

"You know... After you, yeah."

"Oh, that's what I came here for." Maka replied.

"What did you want to say?"

"Well, I want to apologize for that, I -"

"What? That was the best moment I've ever had, ever!" Ayo interrupted.

"Really? I thought you would be mad."

"No, never! There is one problem though."

"What is that?"

"Kid has had Blackstar spying on us, he is suspicious that we might like each other..."

"What? Blackstar? Listening to Kid?"

"I know, me and Blackstar had a conversation about it, he said he was going to get revenge on Kid, but I have no idea what he is planning..."

"I don't care, Kid isn't my parent, if he finds out, so what?"

"What if he tells Soul?"

"So what? We're weapon partners, and me and you are miesters, so what does he have to worry about?"

"I am just not sure that... Maka, do you like me?" Ayo randomly asked, blushing heavily.

"Yes, didn't me kissing you show you that?"

"Yes, it did! Kid dragged me to the nurse because I was in 'shock!'" Ayo said with a half sarcastic voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maka said in a worried tone.

"Don't be, it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Sooooo, I'm hungry, what about you?" Maka asked after the awkward silence.

"No, not really."

"You liar, the last thing you ate was lunch, it's the 'shock' that's messing with your head." Maka replied.

"I'm sorry, I feel I'm just asking for too much..." Ayo replied with a worried tone.

"I'll tell you if your asking for too much, but a simple meal isn't much. Lets go to your place, I don't want to wake Soul."

Ayo watched as Maka opened his door and walked in, she peeped back outside, her green gaze freezing him in place. She dragged him inside by the arm and shut the door. She dragged him over to the couch in the living-room. "Sit." She ordered. Maka opened the fridge door and looked inside.

"What do you want to eat?" Maka said.

"Um, anything you want, help yourself." Ayo replied.

"Now I feel that I'm asking for too much." Maka said as she shut the fridge door and sat on the couch next to him.

"Do you want to do?" Maka asked. Ayo put his arm around Maka.

"Anything that you want to do, anything." Ayo replied, he wasn't trying to hide his blushing. The warm feeling spread through him and his heart raced again as his gaze locked with hers, the same feeling that he had when he was dancing. They stared at each other for a long time, their gazes locked. Maka leaned in closer. "Is it okay if I... you know... kiss you?" Ayo said in a trembled voice. Ayo never got an answer, Maka leaned in closer and kissed him. It was a lot longer than last time, the warm feeling was amplified through his whole body, head to toe, as if he was being thrown into a lake made of happiness itself. Feelings completely indescribable flashed through him uncontrollably. Ayo opened his eyes to find Maka on his lap, her emerald green eyes contrasted greatly with her red silk skirt, the weird warmth was still pulsing through him, his heart flooded with an emotion that he couldn't describe, he felt as if he was going to explode.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Kid's suspicions?

"I'm going to class early, I have to get the growing pile of papers graded." Stein said to Marie.

"Okay, I'll be there later." Marie said in her gentle tone. Stein walked out of his laboratory in into the forest. The forest was foggy as usual and the trees were pitch black with arrows that pointed in random directions.

Stein was greeted as he walked through the school entrance, he was tired after yesterday's party, but he still needed to come in very early. As he walking down the hallway, he saw a running figure run into him with incredible force, knocking them both on the ground. Stein turned to see Maka on the ground, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry." Stein said.

"Um, no, it's my fault, sorry." Maka said hastily. She ran off at full speed down the hallway.

"Hmmm, she came out of Ayo's room?" Stein asked. Kid walked up behind Stein, holding out his hand and helping him up off the floor.

"What was that all about?" Kid asked.

"Maka accidentally ran into me, but it looked like she came from Ayo's room." Stein said.

"Hmm, that IS interesting, maybe she was visiting him?"

"No, there was something else, she was still wearing her dress from last night..." Stein said. "She was in a hurry."

"So? What are you implying?" Kid asked in his emotionless tone.

Stein stared straight into Kid's eyes, his glasses giving off a blue glare. "That means she spent the night at his place..."

"Really? Maka would do that? What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Stein said.

"What, why not?!" Kid yelled.

Stein glared at him, "Why in the first place? It doesn't go against school rules, there is nothing wrong with having a sleeping party at another person's house."

"But, what if they did something?" Kid asked.

"Like what? It's none of your business anyways, this is between her and Ayo, not you." Stein said as he walked off. _I don't care, there is something off about them, something wrong, it's not just that. _Kid thought to himself, whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Kid walked down the hallway after class. _Where is Maka? I want to talk to her, no, Ayo, he should be easier to break_. Kid thought to himself as he rounded the corner. Ayo and Maka were talking.

"So who IS Honoo? Is he like Crona's partner?" Maka asked.

"Yep. Except he doesn't come out."

"You have black blood too, right?"

"Only when I do Soul Resonance, I got the black blood inside me when-"

"Excuse me!" Kid rudely interrupted.

"Yes? What is it?" Ayo asked in his usual polite tone.

"I'll see you later Ayo!" Maka said as she ran off.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Ayo said.

"You and Maka seem to be getting along well..." Kid said. Ayo paused for a while, then looked back at Kid.

"What was that again?" Ayo asked.

"What was Maka doing at your house yesterday?" Kid asked in an impatient tone. Ayo froze, a look of terror on his face as he glared at Kid. "How do you know what happened!" Ayo yelled.

"What happened?" Kid asked, even more impatient.

Ayo gave a Kid a mysterious look, then turned around and sprinted away.

"No, come back here!" Kid yelled as he chased after Ayo. He chased him through the crowds and out the entrance of the school. _Where is he going?_ Kid thought.

"You've made a big mistake now!" Kid said aloud. He summoned Beelzebub and took off, following Ayo easily. Ayo pulled out his swords, he said something, but Kid was too far away to hear. In a bright flash, Ayo dissapeared, a long blue streak went the opposite way, towards the school. The trail only lasted a few seconds, and then dissapeared. "Dammit!" Kid said aloud, he flew down on the street and put away his skateboard.

_Why would he run?_ He thought to himself, _Did something bad happen between him and Maka? No, that's not it, he was talking to her earlier, if something went wrong between them they wouldn't be talking like that to each other... Something happened last night, I have to know! I know, I'll ask Blackstar if he can figure it out, he still has that promise! Wait though, he said he wasn't going to 'work' for me anymore, I only wanted some help! Ughhh. Wait, I have an idea! I'll tell Blackstar about everything I saw today, it will make him suspicious and he'll want to ask Ayo himself! Then if anything interesting happens, he won't be able to keep his mouth shut!_ Kid took out Beelzebub and flew off towards the school.

"Hey Blackstar! Can I talk to you for a second!" Kid yelled, most people were just starting to file out of the school.

"What's up?" Blackstar retorted.

"Did you see Ayo and Maka?"

"I told you already! I don't care about their relationship!"

Kid leaned in closer, "I saw Maka walk out of Ayo's room this morning, she was still wearing her dress from last night, that means she spent the night at his place!"

"So what? Who cares?"

"When I went to talk to Ayo, he ran away, do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"They did something REALLY embarrassing last night!"

"Wow, I guess so, but what is your point?"

"What do you mean? If I can figure out what they did first, they'll do ANYTHING I want." Kid teased.

"No way, I'm going to figure out first, then they'll do ANYTHING THAT I SAY!" Blackstar yelled. He ran off towards the school entrance. "Aaayyyyooooo!" He called, then he ran out of his sight.

"All I have to do is sit and wait." Kid murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Blackstar learns Ayo's secret?

Blackstar whipped around the corner and dashed for the entrance. _I must find Ayo and learn his secret before Kid does!_ He thought to himself. Blackstar stopped when he spotted the familiar black hat and blue brim sticking out of the bushes. _Gotcha!_ He reached into the bushes and grabbed Ayo by the arm. He dragged him out of the bushes.

"Kid! Let go of me!" He yelled.

"I'm not Kid!" Blackstar retorted. Ayo looked up at Blackstar.

"Sorry." He stood and shook the smal brambles off his shirt.

"So, tell me something, what did you do with Maka last night? After the party?" Blackstar asked.

Ayo dropped to his knees and begged. "ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE, I BEG YOU, ANYTHING, I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Calm down you idiot, why don't you just tell me?"

"No, please, pppllleeeeaaasssseeee, I'll do anything else, anything you want!" Ayo said, still begging.

"Nope, a promise is a promise, you have to tell me." Blackstar said with superiority.

"You don't understand, I'm BEGGING you, please, anything but this!" Ayo was still on the ground.

"I'm getting impatient here..." Blackstar said with a sigh.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Just tell me already, it's not THAT big of a deal, right?"

"You just don't understand..." Ayo said, deep sorrow and dispair nearly chocking his words.

"Will it make you feel better if I promised not to tell ANYBODY?" Blackstar offered. Ayo shuffled his feet, obviously thinking hard about what he offered.

"Do you promise NEVER TO TELL ANYBODY? EVEN IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT?!"

"Yes, I do mother." Blackstar joked.

"No, you don't understand, you have to be serious if you want me to tell you." Ayo said.

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone, even if my life depended on it."

"Well... It was after the party, Maka came over to talk to me, she offered to make me dinner..."

"That's it?"

"No, well, we talked afterward, and then, well, we kissed and then we... We... I -"

"WILL YOU SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Me and Maka slept together, okay!" Ayo blurted out.

"So? What?" Blackstar asked. Ayo gave Blackstar a long hard stare.

"Wait, you mean... EWWWWWWWWWW that's gross!" Blackstar covered his eyes. "Ewwwwwwwwwww... how... why... I thought that only adults did that!" Ayo said nothing, he sat on the edge of the building, covering his eyes too.

"Did you really do it? Really?" Blackstar asked, still covering his eyes squirming on the ground.

"Yes." Ayo replied, "Now do you understand why I don't want Kid and Soul to find out? They will both KILL me if they found out what we did!" Ayo said as he began to cry.

"Ayo, yes, I understand now." Blackstar said. "I promise I will keep this a secret, I can only imagine how much you must be worrying. Anyways, stop crying already!" Blackstar said. Ayo looked and wiped the tears from his face.

"Thanks." He said. Ayo stood up and hugged Blackstar. He just stared at Ayo with a wild expression.

"O-okay, you can let go now!" He yelled.

"Sorry..." He said with an awkward tone. Ayo let go of Blackstar and walked towards the school, his head drooping down. _All along, I wanted to tell everyone his secret, but now..._ Blackstar thought to himself. _It's too big, what he did, it would ruin him... And Maka..._

_Sorry it's short, move along please. - :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The secret starts to spread?

Crona walked slowly out of his dorm and into the hallway. He didn't want to meet anybody else, just Maka. Maka WAS his only friend. He continued to walk down the hallway. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, Crona looked up and saw Ayo, eyes red and dry.

"Is something wrong?" Crona asked. Ayo walked up and hugged Crona. "Some people are just TERRIBLE!" Ayo said.

"Uhhhhhhh." Crona stalled. Ayo suddenly let go.

"Sorry." He said as he straightened his shirt.

"Have you seen Maka?" Ayo asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I was heading to her dorm just now."

"Oh, okay." Crona watched as Ayo dropped his head and walked down the hallway, Crona didn't want to go to Maka's anymore. Something was obviously bothering Ayo, and Crona didn't want to get in the way. He turned and headed back for his dorm.

Maka was about to cook dinner when she heard a knock on the door. She put the pan down and walked to the door, she opened it to find Ayo with red, dry eyes.

"What happened?!" Maka asked in a surprised tone.

"I, I, I had to tell... I -."

"Ayo," Maka said as she hugged him, "Please tell me what happened."

"I had to tell Blackstar..."

"Tell Blackstar what?"

"Our secret. Please I'm sorry, he made me tell him." Ayo said as Maka wiped the tear from his eye.

"I'm not mad at you, I'll handle Blackstar tomorrow, okay?" Maka replied, her green gaze strangely comforting him.

"Okay, do you want me to help you make dinner, I'm sure Soul won't mind. Don't worry, I'll wash my hands."

"Sure, just-" Maka was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Maka volunteered as she let go of Ayo and headed for the door. She opened it to find Kid, his amber-gold eyes staring down on Maka.

"Have you seen Ayo? There's an urgent matter we need to discuss." Kid replied in an impatient tone.

"Hold on a sec, I'll ask Soul." Maka walked a ways and looked at Ayo. He shook his head, a look of terror in his eyes. Maka walked back to the door.

"Nope, he hasn't seen him either." Maka replied.

"That's fine then, I need to discuss something with YOU, can I come inside?"

"Not right now, I'm in the middle of cooking dinner." Maka replied, her statement mostly true.

"That's okay then, at school tomorrow we'll talk."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Maka replied. Kid shut the door without a reply, a look of disappointment on his face. Maka walked towards Ayo.

"Does Kid know?"

"No, but he's catching on to us, I had to run away from him because he discovered that you spent the night at my place and wanted answers."

"WHY does he care anyways?" Maka asked.

"I don't know, but if any more people find out... well."

"We're definitely screwed, for a long, long time." Maka finished. The door suddenly opened and Soul walked in.

"Hey Soul." Maka said.

"Hi Soul." Soul looked at Ayo. "What's he doing here?"

"I, I came to hang out tonight, is that okay?" Ayo lied.

"Sure, why not?" Soul replied smoothly as he sat down on the couch. "It's been quite boring since the party."

Maka gazed at Ayo, "Want to help make dinner?" She asked with a smile. "Sure." he replied, blushing slightly.

"Oh, and by the way, I saw Kid outside, he says he wants to talk to you." Soul said.

"To who?"

"To you, Ayo, he seemed pretty impatient." Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Soul volunteered. Ayo and Maka extanged a look of terror. Soul stepped aside and Kid ran in, staring right at Maka and Ayo.

"So, care to explain?" Kid asked, folding his arms.

"Explain what?"

"Why you lied about Ayo being here."

"He told me he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Is that so? Why's that?" Kid said in a threatning tone. Maka and Ayo just stared at Kid, to stunned to say anything.

"Soul, do you know where Maka was on the night of the-"

Kid was interrupted as she Maka-Chopped Kid in the head. "Who do you think you are? Going around expecting people to talk to you when they want to?" Maka replied angrily.

"Why did you lie about Ayo being here, and what was Kid going to ask me?" Soul asked.

"Soul, do you know where Maka was on the night of the party?" Kid asked, rubbing his head.

"She told me she was going on a walk."

"When did you see her again?"

"When I woke up. So, what's you're point?"

"How come I saw Maka walking out of Ayo's dorm this morning?"

"Because I had to return his coat, he lost it that night and I found it this morning." Maka joined in.

"Why were you still wearing last nights clothes?" Kid replied. Maka stiffened at the statement, so did Ayo.

"Well, aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Fine, I was." Maka replied through gritted teeth.

"And what did you do there?"

"Absolutely nothing." Maka replied. "What are you doing anyways, you're not my parent!" She retorted. Kid stiffened at the statement, he glared at Ayo for a moment, them stormed out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's suspicious of us planning something?" Maka suggested.

"Whatever it is, he's NOT happy about it." Soul said as he sat on the couch again. Maka, Ayo, and Soul exchanged a worried glance.

"Don't worry, as long as we're the only people who know, he'll never find out." Maka whispered.

"No, you're wrong this time, Blackstar still knows, Kid is probably finding him right now!" Ayo whispered back. Ayo turned to see Soul walking up to them.

"If you want me to be okay with you and Maka being together, you have to tell me what happened last night, everything." Soul replied in a smooth voice.

"What? You're not mad at me?" Ayo said with surprise.

"Why would I be? It is Maka's choice, and you're both miesters anyways so what do I have to be worried about?" Ayo turned to Maka, "You should tell him, he's you're weapon partner..." He began.

"What? Why don't YOU tell your weapon partner!"

"I already did, but he only talks when I want him too."

"Can't you tell Soul?" She asked.

"I think he'll take it better from you than me..." Maka glared at Ayo, then relaxed a little, "You're right." She said. She walked up to Soul and whispered something in his ear, then backed away fast, a terrified expression on her face.

"Hahahahahahahahaha..."

"What's so funny?! There's nothing funny about that!" Maka yelled.

"Ha, I'm sure you're father would be glad to hear that!" He said with a smirk. Maka grabbed a book and Maka-Chopped him, leaving a good sized dent in his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" Soul replied.

"You can never tell anybody, ANYBODY!" Maka said.

"Alright! Alright, nobody's going to know, I'm just joking." Soul replied.

"You better be..." Maka replied through gritted teeth.

Kid walked slowly down the hallway. "How come she didn't answer my question?" Kid thought, "Well, duh, why would she? It IS a secret after all... But why didn't Soul want to find out? It just doesn't make sense, and now I can't interrogate Ayo, even if I catch him, because Maka has probably told him to keep his mouth shut. I guess I'll ask Blackstar if he's figured out yet tomorrow..."

Here's my gift to you, another 2 chapters. (Because I can't post of the weekend)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Kid and Ayo's epic battle?

...

"Today we will be continuing our study on the human body." Stein began as he rolled on his office chair to the blackboard. The class was studying the Human Body, the hardest part on the Super Written Exam. Maka wanted to ace the test just as she did last year.

"I would bring in a real human to dissect, but the school has its policies..." Stein said in a disappointed tone.

"He would actually bring in a HUMAN BEING to dissect?" Maka whispered to Ayo, who sat in the next tier above her.

"I guess so. I've always known he was a creepy dude, but not THAT creepy." Ayo whispered back. Maka turned and saw Kid. He was constantly keeping an eye on Blackstar, never truly letting him out of his sight. Maka crumpled up a sheet of paper and threw it at Ayo's face. He looked at her with a confused glance, then Maka pointed at Kid. After another confused glance, she crumpled up another piece of paper,_ After class, we need to get Blackstar before Kid does!_ she wrote. Maka threw the note up to Ayo. She watched as Ayo uncrumpled the paper and read it, then glanced at Kid for a second. He stared at Maka and nodded.

"Today's teaching will be on the reproductive system. I know you are at the age where you guys are 'mentally mature'," Stein said with sarcasm, "but please reframe from giggling whenever I say the word 'sexual' until the end of class."

...

The classroom bell continued to ring as Ayo walked on through the hallway. The lesson Stein taught stuck in his head. _Could that REALLY happen to Maka?_ He thought. His mind was jolted awake as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Ayo! We need to find Blackstar before Kid does!" Maka said as she dragged him into a run.

...

Kid rounded the corner and spotted Blackstar. _Yes!_ He thought. _I got to Blackstar first!_ He ran foward and stepped in front of Blackstar.

"We need to talk." Kid said as he directed Blackstar outside the building and into the bushes.

"What do you want! I'm starving and Tsubaki is making an awesome dinner if I study for the exam!"

"Did you find out about Ayo's secret?"

"Yes, of course!"

"What is it!?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because I have no reason to tell you!"

"You have no reason to not tell me!"

"Maybe Ayo and Maka don't want you nosing in their business!"

"How about this, if you tell me the secret, you can make up a fight against me and say you won, anything you say that happened in the fight I'll agree with."

"What? Really?"

"Yep, anything you say!"

"Okay, you better hold your end of this deal!" Blackstar said as he leaned in and whispered in Kid's ear. Kid's expression changed as he finished.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kid watched as Blackstar ran off.

_I guess I'll have to teach Ayo a lesson..._ Kid thought to himself as he summoned Beelzebub and flew up towards the school.

...

Ayo and Maka rounded the corner towards the entrance to find Blackstar talking to a crowd of random people.

"Blackstar! Come with us real quick!"

"Okay, hear this awesome battle me and Kid did!" Maka grabbed Blackstar and dragged him away from the crowd and into the forest.

"Listen, you have to promise not to tell Kid about our secret, this is IMPORTANT!"

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry but he um, knows now..."

"WHAT!" Maka left Ayo behind as she dragged Blackstar inside the school and to the storage closet. The janitor was cleaning the inside as Maka shoved him in the closet and closed the door. Then she snatched the keys from the janitor, who was dumbfounded, and locked the closet door.

"Don't open this until morning please."

"What did HE do wrong?" The janitor asked.

"He broke a big promise." Maka said as she walked away. The janitor stared at the closet for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

...

Ayo was pacing in front of the school, his arms folded behind his back. _What might happen to Maka?_ He thought to himself, still pacing. _What Stein taught in class, will that happen to Maka? What happens if it does?_ Ayo looked up to see Kid standing in front of him, Liz and Patty by his side.

"So, after what happened between you and Maka, what do you say for yourself?" Kid asked.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine first."

"And what would that be?"

"Why do you care? What is it with you finding out about what we did?"

"That's two questions."

"Answer the first one then."

Kid stood for a moment, obviously thinking hard, then nodded. "The reason I want to find out about what you did is, well, I have always been a little, um, jealous, of your relationship..."

"You? Jealous?"

"Yes, and you and Soul have always been in the way! Now, after what you have done, and Maka liking you so much, I will never forgive you!"

"Kid, you never talk like this, what's gotten into you?" Liz added in.

"You don't understand Liz!"

"Understand what?"

"All you must know is that he must pay! Turn into your weapon forms!"

Liz and Patty transformed into their duel pistols.

"Look, Kid, I don't want to fight you!"

"Well too bad! Lets go Soul Resonance!"

Ayo summoned Honoo. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Liz and Patty turned into large cannons. Honoo developed bright blue sub-zero flames. As soon as Kid fired, Ayo jumped up and and created a large arc of ice and launched it. Kid shot at the same time, creating a large explosion. Kid shot multiple times, and Ayo deflected them all. One of them hit a candle, causing the flame to go out.

"How dare you! Now the symmetry is off!"

"Now you've really done it." Liz said.

Kid began to levitate, his soul increasing is size.

"This doesn't look good." Ayo muttered to himself. Kid dropped to the ground and began to fire, his bullets red instead of orange. Ayo went to deflect the bullets, but they exploded before they reached his swords, sending him flying backwards.

"This guy thinks I'm a pushover, I've had enough games! Honoo, Sonic Skill!" Ayo began to glow bright blue. Kid fired again, but Ayo moved fast enough to make it seem like he was teleporting, leaving a blue trail behind where he once was. Kid was enraged, firing shot after shot, but Ayo was too fast, he dodged every bullet with ease. Ayo jumped straight into the air. "Honoo, Strength Skill!" Ayo yelled, his swords turned from a blue to a red flame. Kid jumped out of the way just in time as Ayo crashed down, his swords creating a crevice in the ground. Kid shot at Ayo again, but he sliced through his bullets, exploding as they cut in half.

_That's it!_ Kid thought. _He moves slow when in Strength mode and fast in Sonic mode, he can only do one at a time!_ Kid began shooting at Ayo as fast as he could.

"Honoo, Defence Skill!" Ayo's swords flame turned green, all of Kids bullets were deflected as soon as they neared his swords.

"Stop using your 'skills' and fight me for real!"

"Stop using Death Cannon then!"

"That's not going to happen!"

"Then why should I stop?"

"STOP!" A new voice echoed through the clearing, it was Soul. Soul walked in between Kid and Ayo.

"Why are you guys fighting with so much power, do you realize you ruining the school entrance?" Kid glared at Soul, then aimed his cannons and fired. Out of nowhere Maka ran up and tried to drag Soul out of the way, but they were both too late and the cannons hit the ground below them. Maka and Soul dissapeared behind a cloud of smoke. "Maka! Soul!" Ayo yelled as he ran to where they once stood. They were both lying on the ground in a small crater, slowly starting to get up. Kid walked up and aimed his cannons at him again, but Ayo stood, blocking the blow with his green-flamed swords.

"You hurt Maka! Why?!" Ayo yelled, anger pulsing through him. "Honoo!" He yelled again, "God's Skill!" Ayo began to levitate, his swords merged, it turned into silver with a blue, red, and green flame.

"Ha, I can't believe it worked!" Ayo said with surprise, his voice echoed and distorted.

"What worked?" Kid said with anger. Ayo slowly levitated back onto the ground.

"Kid, meet God's Skill, you won't get to look for long." In a flash, Ayo was right in front of Kid. Kid fired a shot, but Ayo sliced through both bullets with ease. Ayo then slashed Kid, leaving a long cut on his chest and sending him back. Kid dropped down to his knees, blood staining his suit. "

No! I can never give in! I must defeat you!" Kid yelled through gritted teeth as he stood up again. His eyes turned blue as his soul expanded.

"Ayo!" He heard Stein yell. Ayo looked to see a fairly large crowd gathered near the entrance.

"What?"

"Those cannons he's forming... the Lines of Sonzu..."

"So? I am not backing down!" Ayo said as he ignored Stein, he turned towards Kid to see his cannons gold plated and extremely large. Ayo crouched on one knee and aimed Honoo at Kid. Small balls of light began to appear around the sword, then spiraled into the blade. Ayo had no idea what he was doing, but he continued to focus. More light was drawn into the sword until it started to shine brightly. Kids cannons started to glow, and Ayo's sword was drawing in light like crazy. The sword shot a beam of light as soon as Kid fired his cannons, which both met at the center. The bullets collided and exploded, creating a huge shock wave that shattered the windows in the building. Both Ayo and Kid collapsed on the ground unconscious.

...

Ayo woke and opened his eyes to find Soul and Maka towering over him.

"Ayo! Your okay!" Maka said as she hugged him.

"Okay Maka, don't hurt him more." Soul added.

"It's okay, I'm fine honestly, just tired... Where's Kid?" Maka pointed to the bed next to him. Ayo turned and looked to see Kid lying in the bed next to him, still unconscious.

"You put on quite a show there! What were you doing? I've never seen you use moves like that." Maka said with enthusiasm. Before Ayo could answer, he saw Kid begin to wake up. He opened his eyes to find Maka, Soul, and Ayo standing next to him. Kid opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Stein opened the door and walked in.

"You guys were doing that battle with all you had, what was that all about?" Stein asked. "Well, I'll figure that out later, in the meantime, Ayo and Kid need to get some rest, so you all should leave. Yes, that includes you too Maka, you can let go now." Maka blushed slightly as she let go of Ayo.

"See you tomorrow, do you want anything from your room?"

"It's okay, please don't worry about me. Trust me I'll be fine." Ayo said, slightly blushing.

"Stein, is it okay if I talk to Ayo about something." Stein gave a look of understanding. "Yes, you may." He replied. Maka waited as the gang walked out of the room.

"Can you walk?" She said, glaring at Kid.

"I'll try my best." Ayo said as he slowly got up. He leaned on Maka's shoulders and walked to the other room. Maka set Ayo on the other bed and shut the door.

"I talked to Stein, he knows now..."

"Why did you tell him?" Ayo said calmly.

"He kind of figured it out on his own."

"Is that all?"

"No, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well, after what Stein taught in his class, I, I've been worried that it might happen with you..."

Maka developed a worried look on her face. "But that CAN'T happen!"

"Why not?" Ayo said in a saddened tone. Maka sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. "I guess I'll talk to Stein, he should know." Maka replied in a worried tone. Ayo turned to see Stein open the door and walk inside. He looked at Ayo.

"So, care to tell me why you're so worried?"

"Ayo's worried about me, that's all..."

"About what?"

"What you taught in class today..."

"Yes, I thought that's what might have been bothering you, and I don't blame you. Maka is very young for her to get pregnant." Maka and Ayo both flinched at the word.

"Can you please not say that?" Maka said.

"Yeah, it sends chills down my spine." Ayo added.

"Well, that's the truth, you better get used to it. I'll keep an eye on Maka, if there's anything that may suggest that she's, well, you know, I'll tell you."

"Okay, thanks Stein." They both chorused as he walked away. "Oh, and one more thing. When Ayo recovers, Death has another assignment for you." Stein said as he walked through the door. Maka and Ayo followed. Ayo slowly walked to his bed and sat down.

"Do you want anything when I come back?"

"No thank you, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow then..." Ayo watched as Maka walked out of the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened, it was all my fault, I was completely insane, thinking that." Kid said in a tired voice. "I'll give anything for you to forgive me."

"Well, if you promise to never tell anybody what me and Maka did, I will forgive you."

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Just warning you, Maka won't forgive you as easily." Ayo said with a saddened tone.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Kid asked.

"We're afraid that Maka may be..."

"May be what?"

"Promise never to tell anybody?"

"It's a promise."

"We're worried Maka could get, um, pregnant." Ayo said through gritted teeth.

"Wait, you're worried?"

"**OF COURSE! WHY WOULDN'T WE BE WORRIED THAT WOULD BE ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING IF THAT HAPPENED!**" Ayo yelled.

"Wow, I always thought you were one of those guys who didn't care, like Soul." Kid replied.

"Me AND Soul care about Maka."

"I'm sorry I misjudged you, I'm also sorry I pried into your secret, I now understand why you want nobody to know. By the way, you might want to find a way to keep Blackstar's mouth shut better."

"Maka's probably taken care of him, she was pretty mad."

"Well, good night then."

"Good night." Ayo replied as he pulled his blankets up, he soon fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The hardest chapter I've ever wrote?

...

Ayo woke to find Maka towering over him. He sat up easily. "I feel a lot better!" Ayo said.

"Only when I say your ready." Stein said as he checked him over. "Your good to go, and Death wants you and Maka to report to the Death Room."

"Okay." Ayo and Maka chorused. Ayo slowly got up, and walked down the room into the hallway.

...

"Wazzap, wazzap, good to see you!" Death replied in his kid voice. "I have a new mission that the two of you are going to do together!"

"Yes?" Ayo said in a confused tone.

"I need you to take down a witch that has been terrorizing a nearby village."

"But why did you chose just us two?" Maka asked.

"This witch is a shadow witch. Ayo has a special light ability that could do extra damage, as we saw yesterday, and Maka not only has Witch Hunter, but Genie Hunter too. Blackstar can't come because his his shadow technique will be useless, and Kid was hurt pretty badly during your last fight."

"Okay when do we start?" Ayo asked.

"Tomorrow, so be ready!" Lord Death said, making the peace symbols with his hands.

"Okay, bye Death!" Maka said as they walked out of the Death Room.

...

Ayo began gathering his notes as the bell rang for class to end. Ayo was near the end of the line as kids filed out of the classroom.

"Ayo, stay here, I want to talk to you." Stein said as he neared the entrance. Ayo stepped out of line to let the rest of the kids in line pass through. Ayo watched as the last of the kids exited the class.

"I ran some tests on Maka earlier today." Stein began.

"Tests for what?"

"You know..."

"Oh, how did it go?"

"Ayo, I have some bad news..."

Ayo didn't need to hear the rest of the news, he already knew what Stein was going to say. He reached for something, anything, to grab. Ayo lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?!" Maka said in surprise.

"No, why would I be? All my fears have come true!" Ayo said, his words nearly choked. The three sat in silence as the news sunk in.

"Stein, what do we do?" Ayo asked.

"Well, for a start, your 'secret' can't be kept as a secret for long..."

"What? Why not?" Maka asked.

"It's only a matter of time before someone notices. It will be impossible to hide in less than a month. This might be your last mission for a while..." Stein said.

"Why?" Ayo asked.

"Think about it! This isn't something you can ignore! Maka wont be incapable of doing much later on, let alone fight!" Stein said with impatience. "This won't be easy at all."

...

Ayo's heart was filled with pain as he shut his locker, his mind clouded. He didn't want to talk to anybody but Maka, he just wished that night never happened. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Soul.

"So, I'm guessing by the look on your face that you know also..." Soul said.

"Yes." He said, his voice shaky.

"I just can't believe it..."

"Me neither..."

"I wonder what Spirit is going to say..."

"I don't even WANT to imagine that!"

"So, who are you telling first?"

"I don't know Soul, if I knew, well..."

"Well what?"

"This is insane! How could this happen? It's all my fault and now we have to tell our secret in front of EVERYBODY! This is going to destroy us!"

"No, it's not."

"How can you say that!"

"You and Maka are strong, you'll make it through this."

"Soul, I know you're trying to comfort me, but I'm beyond the point of freaking out, I just don't know what to do!" Ayo walked away and down the hallway. He headed for his dorm, all he wanted to do was sit in his bed. He rounded the corner to see Kid at his door, waiting.

"Hey Ayo."

"Hey..."

"I just came by to see how you were doing."

"Well... Kid... I have to tell you something."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, remember how we talked about the possibility of Maka getting, well, you know..."

"Yes."

"Well, Stein ran some tests, and it's not good..."

"WHAT! IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!" Kid yelled. The two sat in silence as Kid let the news sink in.

"What's going to happen? Pretty soon people are going to notice and ask questions, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know..."

...

End of Book One

...

Keep watch for the second book. (It's a lot better than this one, my writing has definitely improved) Please review or follow, it will make me happy :)

...

Book Two : Ayo believes he killed the shadow witch, Kage, but will things go wrong when he figures out she is still alive? Meanwhile, Maka and Ayo have to tell the gang that Maka's pregnant, before they figure it out themselves...


	15. Notice

_**I am not sure if I want to continue on the third book for this series, if you are still interested, please tell me! It might change my mind. Thanks. :P**_


End file.
